


I love you

by orphan_account



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Post TFP, so cheesy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-26
Updated: 2017-03-26
Packaged: 2018-10-10 21:55:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 561
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10448412
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account





	

Sherlock Holmes never missed a day without saying _I love you_ to Molly Hooper.

Some days more than once with a kiss on the cheek or hug or even both.

And it was sweet at first, really sweet.

But she began to get tired.

It wasn’t like she didn’t appreciate him opening his heart for her.

But she thought he didn’t need to vocalize it every single day .

They weren’t some kind of new young lovers who build their relationship with sweet words.

They were more than that.

Till he forgot.

She woke up early to find him already fully dressed and talking fast about a case out of London and he was already late for meeting John at the train station and would stay there for few days and he left.

she didn’t think about it at first but it hit her in the middle of her working day.

he didn’t tell her he loves her.

The unease she felt surprised her.

Isn’t this what she wanted?

But she felt something were missing.

It annoyed her all the day and even when she reached her home.

She tried to call him but there was no connection for hours.

She promised herself to call him the next day and tell him she loves him with all her heart, even if he forgot a day she would never forget.

She knew from experience now maybe words aren’t the only proof of love but she can’t underestimate them, they are the soothing part you don’t know how important till you lose it.

She was about to sleep but she heard the door of her apartment got opened.

She ran to close her room’s door and call the police but stopped when she heard his voice.

“It’s just me” he raised his voice.

she left the room in hurry.

“I thought you won’t come back before a week, did you solve the case already?”

“No” he answered quietly.

She frowned deeply.

He walked slowly and surrounded his arms around her.

She lied her head on his shoulder still confused but feeling relaxed.

“I love you” he said it and kissed her hair and sighed peacefully.

She grinned.

“You know a phone call could also work” she teased him looking to his beautiful eyes.

He looked guilty for a moment.

“I… I forgot, I got a notice about this case which is at least nine and I was in hurry that I only remembered after getting out of the train” he said feeling ashamed.

“I know you said before we don’t need to say it everyday but I need you to know Molly you are the first priority in my life, nothing else, and this is the only way I know how to show this to you” 

She was dazzled, she never thought he was thinking of it this way.

She took his hand between hers and kissed his knuckle, he inhaled sharply.

“Then you can count on me if you forgot one day, I would definitely remind you”she said smiling.

He hugged her tighter, burying her head in his chest and burying his nose on her hair.

He left to the train station in the same night, but never missed a day without calling her and telling her he loves her.

He never missed a day in his life.

She didn’t mind anymore.


End file.
